


Rival Girls

by Emily (DazzleNova)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzleNova/pseuds/Emily
Summary: This is a extremely old fanfic (trashfic I call it) about Amy and Sally fighting over Sonic (the usual sonic garbage fic...). It was under my very old alias named Emily. There was supposed to be, like, FOUR PARTS, but I lost them because websites come and go. This is going to be painful for me to post this, but its good to see how much I...Improved(?) from this crap.Also, HERE'S AN OLD BLURB ABOUT IT(from 2011 tho):"Rival Girls is about Amy Rose and Sally Acorn Fighting over sonic(Which is really weird LOL).During the series they will became friends and MORE girls will be fight over Sonic the Hedgehog.Well I hope you Enjoy reading my very old story LOL!"(This is actually a slight rewritten version that I did on 2010, the 2008 version is forever lost)BE AWARE THAT I CREATED THIS WHEN I WAS 8-10 YEARS OLDAlso I didn't check anything before posting. I just copy and pasted from my PC. So, bad spelling and grammar ,and just crappy writing in general.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog





	1. The Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> ~ This is an old fanfic when I was 8 that was remade when I was 10. This is shit and I  
> know if they're such things as time machines, I'll go back to 2008 and kick my young  
> dumb ass. ~  
> Title: Rival Girls  
> Date made: May of 2008  
> This will forever haunt me and forever be taboo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping all spelling and grammar errors (which there are a lot).

**~one night at Amy's House~**

Amy have a special date with sonic.Amy was wearing a red dress with a black ribbon at the side  
of her hips.Amy was very nervous.

"What happened if I made a mistake?What Happened if I said Something so Embarrassing to  
Sonic?"Amy said quietly and looked around.She went outside quietly and looked around again  
and came out. Sonic was wearing a black suit with a rose in his shirt pocket.Sonic was very  
impatient for Amy to come.When Sonic was ready to walk away Amy came just in time.

"SONIKKU!?ARE YOU HERE?!?"Amy called.

"I'm here,Amy!"Sonic turned around and saw Amy smiled really BIG.

"ready Sonic?"Amy ask.

"Ready!"Sonic answered and walk away.

Sally was SNEAKING around Sonic and Amy.Sally was pretending that She got hurt by  
Amy."*crying*"Sally was FAKE crying!

"Are you ok?"Sonic ask.Amy rolled her eyes.

"THAT UGLY THING IS NOT MAKING A LITTLE TRICK IS SHE?"Amy yelled.

"Amy kicked me!"Sally was FAKE crying again."

I did not-"

"THAT IS NOT NICE!MAYBE I SHOULD NOT HANG OUT WITH AN EVIL AND RUDE  
WOMAN !"Sonic interrupted.Amy Grew Furious that She Will explode.

"THAT'S IT I HATE YOU S-"Amy gasp.Amy was very SCARED!Sonic was very disappointed  
that he heard that.Amy scoffed and run away.Sally have an evil smile as left them alone...

"Finally were Alone...together..."Sally said."Yea..."Sonic said.  
"We Should go somewhere together..."sally said.  
"Yea...Let's go to our favorite restaurant!"Sonic said."SURE!!!"Sally said and left to their date.Sally was very happy that Amy left them alone on their  
date....

  
**~at town square~**

"Here we are,Tail's Cafe..."Sonic said.

They went in.

"Hey Tails!"Sonic said.

"Hey!I see Sally is hanging out with you again."Tails said.

Sally Smiled at tails.

"No.Not really...."Sonic said.

"What's wrong?"Tails ask.

"Amy hurt Sally.I have No idea how or why.but I am here to make here feel alright!"sonic said.

Tails gasp about Amy hurting Sally.

"REALLY?!Amy hurt Sally for the first time. WOW!!"Tails said.

"I can't Believe I was really interested in her;when she did that,I don't like her anymore..."

Sally smiled.

"i cannot believe I was right!!"Knuckles butted in."you ARE in love with Amy before!"

"NO I'M NOT!!!"Tails said.

"I think you are after what you have said."Knuckles said.

"whatever..LOOK!AMY HURT SALLY OUT OF NO WHERE!!!"Tails said.

"That is not cool at all!"Knuckles said."That was awful....."Sally was fake crying again.

"it's alright sweetie."Rouge joined the situation too.

"Really?"sally ask.

"yea..it is just a skinny ass whore who is just obsessed with sonic."Rouge said.

"She almost took knuckles..."Rouge start sobbing.

"it's OK,rouge Knuckles is here and safe"tails said.

Rouge smiles.

"who is this sally?"shadow ask sitting in the corner-seat of the cafe.

"She is right here,shadow!"Tails said.

"oh.I heard of you before...."shadow said.

"hi,Shadow!"sally said.

"Well,I must go back to my seat and finish my breakfast."shadow waved sally goodbye.

sally Smiled...


	2. The Queen of Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her date got ruined and sonic got stolen by Sally, so she wants to get sonic back while they are having a romantic dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping all spelling and grammar errors (which there are a lot).

**~At Amy's House~**

Amy was At her pink bedroom.Amy was very disappointed to herself.

"what have I done?!"She said."THIS IS NOT FAIR!!!"

Amy began to cry.She throw herself onto the bed and cry.Amy's tears went to her cheeks to her  
chest.Amy went to bed with the sniffles.

_**~Ding Dong~** _

"What,who's that at the door?"Amy ask.Amy open the door and is cream.

"Hi!Can I come in I have something to tell you."Cream ask.

"Sure come in..."Amy sighed.

"Did you have a great date,Amy?I hope he ask you to marry him..."Cream ask.

"NO!IT'S THE BADEST DATE I EVER HAD!I DID'NT EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO GO ON A  
DATE WITH SONIC!!!!"Amy yelled.

"Who did this to you?"Cream ask."WAIT!I KNOW!"Cream said.

"SALLY!!!!!!!!!" They both said.

"I should have known..."Cream said.

Amy and Cream run out the house and look for Sally.

Sally and Sonic had a special date with each other.Amy and Cream peak at the window.

"This have a romantic date I ever had!"Sally Was began to have tears of happiness.

"I Love you Sally..."Sonic said.

"I love you too Sonic..."Sally said.Sonic and Sally almost ready to kiss.

"HURRY!!!LET'S GET INSIDE!!NOW!!!!"Amy said.

Amy and Cream hurry up into the restaurant.

Their lips almost touch.

Time is running OUT.

Amy is crying.

"Cheese.get them!"Cream said.

Cheese slap Sally's face.

"What the FUCK IS THAT!!?!"Sally yelled.Amy was CRYING so hard that She want to do  
something in the situation.

"SOOOOOONNNNIIIIIIKKKKKKKUUUUUUU!"Amy called and sobbed.

"I WANT HIM BACK UGLY BLOB!HE IS PART OF MY LIFE!!!!"Amy yelled.

Sally grinned at Amy Evily.

"hey what's going on here?"Tails ask.

"all there doing is having a romantic dinner!"Knuckles said."you always ruin everything!"

"NO!!SONIC IS SUPPOSE TO BE ON A DATE WITH ME!!!NOT SALLY,SHE WAS FAKING

ALL THIS TIME!!!"Amy yelled.

"oh really?"Rouge said."then how come she told her big story about her getting hurt by  
YOU.and she sounded like she was REALLY crying...you little bitch!"

Amy gasp.

"how DARE you!!"Amy said.

"Just GET OUT OF HERE!!!"Knuckles said.

"NO!!UNTIL SHE GIVES SONIC BACK TO ME!!!!"Amy yelled!"Sonic is NOT an item!!!"Tails said.  
"he can do anything he wants,and there's nothing you can do about it!"Amy just stood there.

"THAT'S IT!!!!"Tails yelled."I WILL ALL THE POLICE TO ARREST YOU!!!!"

Amy still stood there.


	3. Heart Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy discovers that Sonic and Sally are getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping all spelling and grammar errors (which there are a lot).

**~still at the Tail's Cafe...~**

Sally rush herself and kiss Sonic.Amy was very sad that Sally kiss him.Amy turn to Cream.  
Everyone cheered.

"I'm sorry Amy....I tries my Best to help you..."Said Cream.

"It's too late,I fail my relationship With Sonic...My only dream to be with...."Amy whisper to  
herself while she's crying.

Sally smiled.

"this is for you sally..."Sonic give the rose to Sally.

"AWWWWWW!That is soooo cute!!!"Tails said.

"that was very nice!!"Rouge said.

that Rose suppose to be for me...Amy thought.

**~At Amy's house~**

Amy went home and think of a plan to make a revenge at HER.Cream and Cheese are with  
Amy too.

"All of our other plans are ruined...BUT NOT THIS ONE!!!!"Amy yelled.

"What's the plan Amy?"ask Cream.

"let's ask Tikal!"Amy said

**~At Tikal's house~**

"Can you help us please?Because we have a plan that has more than two people."Amy ask.

"Of course I will.....hope so."Tikal said."What's the plan?"

"OK,this the plan......."they continues on.

**~At the pond~**

"this is so beautiful"Sally looked at Sonic.

"HEY ACORN BALLS!!"Amy yelled.

Sally Frowned.

"WHAT IS SONIC DOING HERE WITH YOU?!"Amy yelled.

"WERE TOGETHER FOREVER!"Sally Smiled and laugh evily.

"That can't be..."Amy said.

"Yep Were are getting married!and there is nothing you can do about it.."Sally laughed evily...

"we are ready to set up the Wedding!"Tails said.

"are you really excited?!"Rouge ask Sally.

"Yes.I am really exited"sally grinned at Amy.an evil one.

Amy grew very angry...

"What is YOUR problem?!"Tails said.

"I WANT HIM BACK!!!!"Amy said.

"IT IS TOO LATE TO DO THIS SHIT!!!SONIC IS NOT AN ITEM!!!HE IS A REAL BEING!!!AND  
STOP SAYING YOU WANT SONIC BACK!!!!IT IS REALLY ANNOYING!!!!!"knuckles said.

"SO!!!!"Amy said.

"SO!!!JUST STOP!!!! SALLY AND SONIC CAN BE MARRIED WHEN THEY WANTED  
TOO!!!"Rouge said.

"NO ONE IS TALKING TO YOU,FLYING LITTLE WHORE!!!"Amy said.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE RAT!!YOU CAN JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!PLEASE!!!!"Tails said.

Amy is sobbing.

"YES KEEP CRYING!!!!YOU DESERVE THIS!!!"Shadow yelled at Amy."I thing we're going TOOO far"Knuckles said.

"let's just finish setting up the wedding OK?"Blaze ask everyone.

"OK!"everyone said.they continuing finishing the wedding.

Amy was still sobbing.


	4. The Special Plan...Or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy, Cream, and Tikal comes up with a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping all spelling and grammar errors (which there are a lot).

"I WANT SONIC BACK IMMEDIATELY!"Amy yelled.Sally just have an evil smile and run away."WHAT IN THE WORLD IS SHE DOING TO SONIC?!?!?"Amy yelled.

  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!"Bunnie yelled.

  
Amy felt really dumb because all of this for NO reason."WTF, THIS MAKE NO SENSE AT  
ALL!"Amy said and sat down on the bench."I know... I am a bitch!"Amy yelled.

  
As Amy was thinking about something she grew confidence.

  
"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SKINNY BITCH!"Amy yelled.

  
"YEA!"Cream agreed.

  
"CHAO!"Cheese agreed too.

  
"LET'S GO!"Tikal said.

  
Everyone is stopping Sally.Even Bunnie.They exit the park and went to look for Sally. Day2 was over and everyone is STILL looking for Sally.The deadline is when they want to be married.

  
"THIS PLAN IS NOT WORKING!!"Bunnie yelled.

  
"I KNOW,I KNOW"Amy said.

  
"How?"Cream ask.

  
"I know because this always happened to me...my plans never work..."Amy answered.

  
"I have a question..."Bunnie said.

  
"what is it?"Amy ask.

  
"How do we know when and where is the Wedding?"Bunnie ask.

  
"I have NO idea...."Amy said.

  
"THAN WHAT ARE WE DOING?!?!?!?!?!"Bunnie asked.

  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!"Amy yelled."Then I am LEAVING!!!"Bunnie said.

  
"PLEASE!!DON'T-"

  
Bunnie just left anyway.

  
Amy sighed.

  
"what are we going to do with the plan without bunnie."Cream ask.

  
"I don't know....I just don't know......"Amy said.

  
Thay all sighed...


	5. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy feels like a failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping all spelling and grammar errors (which there are a lot).

Amy was very sad about this situation.She can't stop thinking about Sonic.Amy had watery  
eyes.Amy began to cry.Sally had grinned.

  
"THERE YOU ARE YOU BLOB!!"Amy yelled.

  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!"Sally yelled back at Amy.Amy frowned at Sally.

  
"Well I WANT SONIC BACK YOU UGLY THING!!"Amy yelled at Sally.

  
"YOU ARE AN UGLY BITCH!!!"Sally yelled back at Amy.

  
"YOU CAN'T HAVE SONIC BACK!!!"Sally yelled again.

  
"I LOVE HIM SO MUCH AND YOU DON'T,YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT HIS LOOKS!!"Amy  
yelled.Amy have tears coming down to her tears."YOU ARE USING HIM FOR YOUR  
REVENGES!!!YOU ARE A BITCH YOURSELF!!!!"

  
Amy ran away.Sally had an evil smile again.

  
Amy was crying in her room alone in the dark.listening to sad music.Sally is with Sonic  
again.This time they had kiss.Amy had a feeling that they kissed.Amy run to the pond to capture  
this situation.Amy is like a detective girl that likes boys.

  
"Sally is going to hell!"Amy said.

  
"Let's GO!"Cream said.

  
"This is the STILL not working!and Never will,Just like you said!"Cream said.

  
"This is nothing I AM a failure....."Amy stop the whole thing.

  
"Amy ....I know you want him back..but it's over.."Tikal said and take a step back.

  
"WHAT?!?!?!?"Amy yelled!

  
Everyone stepped back and looking at her shaking with anger.

  
Amy transform into metal Amy rose.(from the sonic heroes cheat)Amy ran off and finding Sally.

  
I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!!!"Metal Amy said.

  
"Wait NO!!! STOP!!!!"Tikal said.

  
"Who CARES ABOUT ANYTHING!!!"Amy said.

  
"HOW CAN I MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!"Tikal said.

  
"I WILL NEVER BE UNDERSTOOD BY YOU!!!!!"Amy said.

Metal Amy ran off.

  
They sighed.


	6. Metal Amy is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy turned into Metal Amy and trying to do bad things i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping all spelling and grammar errors (which there are a lot).

Metal Amy rush past by Cream.Metal Amy just keep running looking for Sally to KILL.

"I am  
going to kill that bitch!!!"Metal Amy yelled.Amy was very mad all day and night.Metal Amy just  
feel misery.

  
**~At the pond~**

  
Amy had NO time to loose!Sally and Sonic is going to be MARRIED!!!Metal Amy was rushing  
through the people and had frozen right in place and Metal Amy's eyes grew wide.Sally and  
Sonic kissed.Metal Amy had tears coming down.Sally grinned.Amy was trying to kill  
herself.Metal Amy ran away.Sally and Sonic had married.

  
"My life is ruined for me,this is not fair!"Amy said and tears went down to her cheeks again.

  
"It's OK A-"

  
"OK IT'S OK?!?!"Amy interrupted Tikal and Cream.

  
Metal Amy use the PINK AMY PLANE and set off.......

  
Amy went to a different place with all different people.Amy was happy and relieved.Amy was  
having so much fun with her new friends.Metal Amy ran back to home and went to PINK  
GARDEN.Metal Amy was crying.She never cry before.Sonic came over.

  
"uhhh....Hi Amy."Sonic said.

  
"That's METAL AMY!"She said.

  
"NOT AGAIN!!!"Sonic said.

  
Tails and the others gasp.

  
RUUUUUNNNNNNN EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Knuckles yelled to tell the other mobians to run.

  
Metal Amy was catching Sonic in a EVIL way.

  
"YOU MARRIED THAT BITCH HUH?!?!?!?"Amy yelled.

  
"I'm SORRY A-""THAT DOESN'T CUT IT!!!!!!!!"Metal Amy yelled.Amy used her metal Metal Hammer and  
smashed to the ground.

  
"PLEASE!!I AM SORRY!!!!"Sonic had tears.

  
Even metal Amy had tears.

  
"Did you really kick Sally?"Sonic ask.

  
"NO!..I mean no...I'm sorry that I called Sally a bitch...I-I'm SORRY!!"Amy came to hugged  
Sonic.Amy was her normal self.

  
"Really?!we fall for her trick...?!"tails aid.

  
"THAT IS NOT COOL!!!"Knuckles said.

  
"I am Really sorry,Amy..."Rouge said.

  
"NOOO!!!!"sally yelled."That can't be!!!"

  
"GIVE ME BACK THE FUCKING ROSE!!!!"Sonic said.Sonic Grabbed the Rose from sally.

  
Everyone grew furious at Sally.

  
"I cannot believe I fall for YOUR TRICK!!!"Shadow said.

  
"That is not nice!!we have been mean to Amy since the past 6 days."Tails said.

  
"After Sally!!!!"Rouge said.

  
Everyone went after Sally.

  
Sonic and Amy were all alone.

  
"Well I cannot believe I went through all this just to be with the person I was dreamed to be  
with."Amy said.

  
"well I am Glad to be with you,Amy..."Sonic said.

  
"really......?"Amy said.

  
"Yea...."Sonic said."I love you Sonic..."Amy said.

  
"I love you too,Amy...."Sonic said.

"oh!I forgot here is this rose..."Sonic handed over the rose to Amy.

"Thanks sonic....."Amy said.

They Kissed.

the stars grew bright...


End file.
